whitestkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unknown Roles
This page is a list of the roles in WKUK episodes played by non-WKUK people whose names are currently unknown (and/or cannot be found in the closing credits or on IMDB). If you know the names, feel free to update the episode guides. Season 1 Episode 1 *Hitler Rap: The lady in the car with Hitler *Hitler Rap: the two female backup singers wearing read and white *Hitler Rap: two guys in black beanies with blurred-logo shirts *Hitler Rap: two guys in the background in the "burnin' CDs" shot *Hitler Rap: guy in the background in the "battlin' MCs" shot *Hitler Rap: woman who moans "Mein Kampf!" *Hitler Rap: Anne Frank *Hitler Rap: Eva Braun *Alcoholics Anonymous: Old man in the first close-up shot *Alcoholics Anonymous: Woman in the shot after the Timmy close-up *Alcoholics Anonymous: Two other older men in the meeting *Abe Lincoln: Other theater patrons *Get a New Daddy: The kids Episode 2 *Rock and Roll Indiana Jones: Bidders *Let's Wake Up the Neighbors: Old man *Let's Wake Up the Neighbors: Dancers *Scotty: Other kids *Scotty: Scotty's black friend Episode 3 *Peeing: Zach's co-workers *Trevor Talks to Kids: Teacher, kids Episode 4 *Did You Date: Megan *Crying: Dinner guests in background *Opposite Day Lawyer: Jury members Episode 5 *If You Think: Exploding man Episode 6 *Heaven: Fairy *Bigfoot vs. Gravedigger: Party guests (4-5) Episode 7 *Accidental Puke: William's girlfriend *Accidental Puke: Girlfriend's parents Episode 8 *Acting Class: Other students Episode 9 *Mom and Dad's Divorce: Students other than Timmy, Sam, Darren and Trevor Episode 10 *We Gon' Make Love: Women at the bar *We Gon' Make Love: Cash machine lady *Jim Bust - Fart: Janitor Season 2 Episode 1 *The Dinosaur Rap: who's wearing those dino heads, anyway? *Sam's Nut II: Audience members Episode 2 *Never Song: kids Episode 3 *Instant Karma Bigot: Townspeople *Weird: Club-goers, strippers *The America Song: Barflies, New York banker-type *Additional cast credited: Paul Collin, Keith Higgons, Dan Newbower, Jon O'Donnel, Chris Oh, Regina Oliviera, Jesse Untract-Oakner Episode 4 *None Episode 5 *Whale Tail: Kids *Devil Gun: Billy *Failed Kid TV Shows: Electro Boy *Failed Kid TV Shows: "My Secret Friend" boy *Failed Kid TV Shows: Babysitter, two boys *Aren't You Lucky: American kids *Aren't You Lucky: Muslim singer & kids *Aren't You Lucky: French singer & kids *Aren't You Lucky: Chinese singer & kids *Aren't You Lucky: Russian singer & kids *Additional cast credited: Bobby Lundon, Chance Smith, Rebecca Blinder, Juliana Vigorito, Luke Roberts, Devin McLean, Walter Quick, Dejon Moore, Lizza Demi, Daniel Woska, Zaire Peebles, Carrie Amato, Alex Ho, Hamza Imdad, Eugene Lin, Aubrey Tennant, Alexandra Fong, Parker Fong, Kevin Fung, Tobi Percy, Matthew Bass, Alyssa Farrell, Sydney Gulizo, Michael Sullivan, Antoinette Burke, Ariel Segev, Herrick Mangal Episode 6 *Period Sketch: classmates *Our Label is Run by Homos: Journalists *Additional credited cast: Amy Rubinschneider, Emily Mammone Episode 7 *Falling Ladies: the falling ladies *Additional cast credited: Elizabeth Bocs, Kerri Sharoni, Deborah Taylor, Josh Fadem, Rami Elaasser, Adam Lordi Episode 8 *Bear Problems: other journalists Episode 9 *None Episode 10 *None Season 3 Episode 1 *Bible Stories: Kids *Bible Stories: "Eve" actress *Feline Delights: voiceover *Feline Delights: Woman in commercial *Feline Delights: Woman on couch *Dumb Newscast: "Mall Bitches" cast *Car Dealership: fat lady seen with Mitch Episode 2 *Little Rascals: bouncer *Little Rascals: bar patrons *God Says Song: Young Trevor *God Says Song: Choir members *God Says Song: Mother in hospital *Additional cast credited (for 301 and 302): Deantre Williams, Bobby Lundon, Bill Rapp, Majojrie Terr, Arianna Duhs, Devin McLean, Dejon Moore, Emily Sweeney, Shauna Faulisi, Lauren Sieczkowski, Danielle Pivetta, Madalyn McKay Episode 3 *JJ Marvin: Punk crowd Episode 4 *Runway: Runway models Episode 5 *Presidential Props: Audience members *Super Dog: Club-goers Episode 6 *Dog Park: Dog owner(s) Episode 7 *None Episode 8 *Tit Slap: Peaches *Tit Slap: Club crowd *John Hancock: Three other men in the background *Bobo The Monkey: Other two NASA scientists with glasses and curly hair Episode 9 *Fight Club: Fight Club members Episode 10 *Shoshon: Binjo the Racist Storytelling Spirit *Lawnmower Dad: boy *Blue Hair: Bystanders other than Kate *Blue Hair: Paramedics *Additional cast credited (for 308 and 310): Stanley Harris, Bobby Lundon (credited twice!), Allen Bazzini, Kelly Crisp, Chastity Potts, Cedric Stewart, Isaiah Stokes, Deantre Williams, Stanley Harris Episode 11 *Crack: Black man Episode 12 *Mustard: Dumpers *Mustard: Old man *Kindergarten Cons: Kids *Additional cast credited (for 311 and 312): Michael Just Jr., Hannah DiLuzio, Jamie DiLuzio, Jesse DiLuzio, Sarah DiLuzio, Xavier Marquez, Allanah Pejcinovic, Femi Percy, Ashley Wolfe, Anthony Morgan Episode 13 *Genie: People in bar with genies *Throw Up Employee: the three people behind Sam Episode 14 *Grapist: kids in commercial *Lottery: Man with jar of pickles *Ronnie, John & George: Reagan's entourage *Ronnie, John & George: CIA wiretapper in the van with Bush *Additional cast credited (for 313 and 314): Bobby Lundon, Rachel Golinowski, Greg Johnson Episode 15 *Anarchy: other anarchists Episode 16 *Additional cast credited (for 315 and 316): Joseph Gilfert Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Season 4 Episode 1 *Grandma's Cookies: Grandma *Additional cast credited: Lucas Salvagno, Lisa G, Lillian Sacks, Deborah Taylor *Also: what is Sasha the Fabulous' real name? Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Season 5 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Category:Whitest Kids